In general, a permanent waving composition comprises a first solution (reducing agent) containing thioglycolic acid and the like as a main ingredient, and a second solution (oxidative fixing agent) containing hydrogen peroxide, potassium bromate, sodium bromate and the like as a main ingredient, but, hitherto, there has not been found any permanent waving composition to which a hair dyeing effect is imparted.
Under these circumstances, a first object of the present invention is to provide a permanent waving composition to which a hair dyeing effect is imparted and which is excellent in stability, dyeability and fastness.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a method for dyeing hair comprising dyeing the hair, which has been permanently waved, with the composition as described above.